


butterflies (they sing on your skin)

by diphyllgray



Series: untitled [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphyllgray/pseuds/diphyllgray
Summary: It wasn’t like Lena was hiding it or anything. On the contrary, she was quite proud and knew that it made a pretty sight. Sure, she had been a tad bit drunk when she got it but come morning as she wondered about the stinging sore she felt on one side of her lower back and dragged herself to the nearest mirror, she found herself liking it instantly.Namely, her trail of butterflies tattoo.And also currently, the object of her girlfriend’s…infatuation.





	butterflies (they sing on your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> not nearly or anywhere as dark as my first fic. just some fluff to put a bandaid over 'borders' and i really should have known this would turn to a drabble marathon. 
> 
> butterflies (they sing on your skin) takes place before 'borders' in this untitled series. said series might be spontaneously updated whenever with accompanying drabbles but nothing so concrete yet (this is kind of just a writing exercise after all)
> 
> here's a heads up if i do continue with this as i already have two more drafts in the works: the first fic in this series serves as the border (ehehe see what i did there) between fluff and and angst ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Lena was hiding it or anything. On the contrary, she was quite proud and knew that it made a pretty sight. Sure, she had been a tad bit drunk when she got it but come morning as she wondered about the stinging sore she felt on one side of her lower back and dragged herself to the nearest mirror, she found herself liking it instantly.

 

Namely, her trail of butterflies tattoo.

 

And also currently, the object of her girlfriend’s…infatuation.

 

“It’s just a tattoo, Kara.” She laughs breathlessly as she lay on her stomach, completely shirtless as Kara gently presses her further against the bed in order to inspect the said tattoo better.

 

“Oh Rao, it’s absolutely beautiful!” Kara gushes, fingers ghosting over the inked skin. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? Why am I only seeing this now?”

 

Lena looks over her shoulder with her signature smirk and there’s a twinkle in those Kryptonite green eyes. “Well, dearest, if I do recall—and might I say I recall it very _vividly_ —our first time was the ‘let’s-turn-the-lights-off’ kind of sex and you haven’t exactly…” her voice drops and sensuality coats her tone as she continues, “…had me in this position in any of our previous escapades yet hmm?”

 

She sees how the play in her voice affects Kara, pupils dilating and mouth parting as if she couldn’t get enough air through her nose alone. And it was as if Kara just remembered what they were doing just moments ago as she leans down and— _oh_.

 

Kara is grinning. Lena feels more than sees it when there’s lips on her tattoo then tongue then _teeth_ and Lena thinks about booking an appointment to a tattoo parlor as soon as possible.

 

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” The blonde sighs against her skin. “Art looks good on you.” Her words were said in a daze, as if she couldn’t believe what she’s seeing and Lena just _melts_ under Kara’s touches and kisses.

 

The words come stumbling out before she manages to process it.

 

“Paint on me.”

 

Kara stills from her position on top her and the blonde blinks, head tilting adorably. She sits up, still straddling Lena. “Did you just say—“

 

“I did.” Lena blinks back as if what she proposed just occurred to her. “I did.” She repeats, now smiling at the idea and doesn’t regret it when there’s an intangible excitement that colors her lover’s eyes and her entire expression brightens.

 

Kara’s grin is infinitely brighter than the sun. “Hold on!”

 

Lena laughs as Kara practically super speeds off of her and into the living room to gather her art supplies and laughs even more when she hears some stumbling and something crashing and of course someone screaming _golly!_ and Lena wonders what did Kara knock over this time.

 

Lena wonders. Wonders how her life is now all pastel and bright hues when all she’s ever known were blacks and grays. And when Kara stumbles back in the room, all with her silly grin, paint and brushes cradled in her arms and the still ever so present fondness in her eyes—Lena knew she’s found the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was a pleasure. let me know what you think! :)


End file.
